There is an ever-increasing demand for wireless communication and convenience. Wireless subscribers desire to have access to information at any time and in any place. Wireless subscribers also desire to be able to control other mechanical and electronic devices through one wireless device in an efficient and cost-effective manner. One of the fastest growing markets for providing wireless services is known as “telematics” and entails delivering a wide spectrum of information via wireless links to vehicle-based subscribers. The information can originate from multiple sources, such as the Internet and other public, private, and/or government computer-based networks; wireless telecommunications such as cellular, Personal Communication Service (PCS), satellite, land-mobile, and the like; terrestrial and satellite direct broadcasts including traditional AM/FM bands, broadband, television, video, geolocation and navigation via a global position system (GPS), and the like; concierge services providing roadside assistance, emergency calling, remote-door unlocking, automatic collision notification, travel conditions, vehicle security, stolen vehicle recovery, remote vehicle diagnostics, and the like; advertising services identifying names and locations of businesses such as gas stations, restaurants, hotels, stores, and offices, and the like; tourist services such as points of interest, directions, hours of access, and the like; short range devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), and many other sources that can provide information of any type.
Information can be communicated to telematics devices over relatively long wireless links, such as from a satellite or terrestrial node, or from relatively short wireless or wired links, such as from in-vehicle equipment or from hand-held devices like PDAs, portable computers, cellular phones, and the like.
In prior art systems, subscribers often have two separate wireless devices and two separate wireless accounts and/or two different phone numbers/access codes, one for telematics and one for their personal wireless devices. The wireless devices that link to the telematics system are generally short-range and provide limited functionality. The personal wireless devices are often incompatible with the telematics device and limit access to the telematics device and vehicle systems. The subscriber must carry around at least two different wireless devices that are incompatible or fail to interoperate effectively. Another drawback of the prior art is that a subscriber's personal wireless device does not interoperate with a vehicle's security features such as door-locking, alarm system, car-jacking prevention, automatic collision notification system, and the like. Today's wireless subscriber desires that the vast array of features available to both a telematics device and a personal wireless service be integrated into one wireless device.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a method for an integrated personal communications system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.